


Lover's Lake From a Bird's Eye View

by gorekid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Airplanes, Bottom Kylo Ren, Don't Try At Home, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mile High Club, Pilots, SUPER CHEESY, This is for a secret santa gift so it's not the most detailed thing ever but, Top Armitage Hux, this is not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: Armitage Hux, a former General from the Airforce, decides to propose to his beloved boyfriend in the cockpit of his Piper on a rare day off.





	Lover's Lake From a Bird's Eye View

The sound of gunshots echo throughout his mind, loud enough to wake him from his own dream. Armitage Hux awakens in a panic, but the gunshots were just in his mind, and the only sound he can hear now is his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. His alarm isn’t due to go off for another hour and a half, but he can never go back to sleep after those nightmares. A light sheen of sweat covers his face, and he rolls over to face his lover. Kylo is still fast asleep luckily, Hux hates waking him up when he has nightmares. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead before carefully getting out of bed to go take a shower. The water takes a while to heat up in their new home, but luckily Hux loves a cold shower in the early morning. Today is the day he’s supposed to propose. He’s going to take Kylo up in in his single engine plane, they’re going to fly over Lover’s Lake as the sun rises, and Hux is going to pull out the ring. He’s rehearsed it hundreds of times in his head, he planned his outfit ahead of time and everything. Something like this requires meticulous planning, afterall.  
“Good morning, Mr. Hux,” A gravelly voice says from behind him. He was in the middle of the checklist, so he holds up a finger, running through things with with his First Officer. Once that’s finished he looks over his shoulder to see a man with stunning black curls and warm, brown eyes. He’s holding a box of donuts from the small donut shop in the airport. He must be new, but he looks… Wonderful. He is tall, muscular, and barely fits in the door frame for the cockpit. “For us?” Hux asks, and the man nods. “Thank you, um… What’s your name?” Hux asks as he takes a glazed donut. His FO, Mitaka, takes one with sprinkles.   
“I go by Kylo Ren, Captain.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Armitage Hux. Thanks again for the donuts, but we’re on a tight schedule. It’s good to have you on board.” Hux turned back to his work, and the man left him to it, but every flight he had after that one encounter he was greeted with a glazed donut from Kylo Ren. He always was there, he doesn’t know why this man was always assigned to his flights, but he enjoyed having him there. Before he flew commercially he was a fighter pilot, one of the best, far surpassing his father. Those days were much more horrifying, especially the day when he made a delivery of weapons. At the sight he was intercepted, their planes were blown up. He was taken as a prisoner, and after the rescue he was the one man who survived. Hux finds the peace of the commercial flights much more, and it didn’t take long for Kylo Ren to ensnare Hux.   
Once he’s showered and dressed he begins in breakfast. Pancakes, omelets, and bacon, all on a tray so Kylo could enjoy breakfast in bed. He gently wakes him, offering a warm smile when Kylo looks blearily up at him. It’s three in the morning, the airport is only a half an hour away so Kylo will have time to shower and eat.   
“Good morning, I made your favorite,” Hux says softly, and Kylo sits up a little, still groggy but clearly appreciative. “Special occasion?” The larger man asks, and Hux shakes his head. “You get nauseous if you don’t eat before I take you up. I don’t want want you to be sick, I just got new seat covers,” He jokes, and Kylo smiles in response.

\--

They arrive at the airport at five in the morning and walk hand in hand ot the hangar where Hux keeps his plane. Well, one of them. He does preflight and pulls the plane out, helping Kylo into his seat, and then finally he gets into his own seat. Once they are buckled in and the plane is started up, Hux taxis towards the runway, a hand on Kylo’s thigh. It’s still pitch black out when Hux calls the tower.  
“First Order tower, Piper SierraTangoRomeoKiloLimaRomeo at Alpha one, southeast departure with Information Zulu,” Hux says into the mic, and once he has taxi instructions and clearance Kylo lets out a giddy laugh. “I like your pilot talk, sounds so sexy,” He says, taking Hux’s hand and intertwining their fingers for the brief time they’ll have before takeoff. He knows the drill, he’s flown with Hux plenty of times before. 

\--

Takeoff is smooth and they are cleared to leave the airspace, the sun finally beginning to rise. Hux flies towards Lover’s Lake, visible from it’s spot in the foothills of the mountains. Hux shows Kylo a few maneuvers and lets him control the plane for a while, but once the sky is a gorgeous pink and purple color, he sets the autopilot to fly them along the mountain range. Hux lets go of the controls and moves his seat back, something that Kylo questions with a raised brow.   
“Kylo Ren, we’ve been dating for a while now, and there is so much you have brought to this relationship over the years. You’re a caring partner and a wonderful best friend, I couldn’t ask for someone better than you. Handsome, intelligent, strong… You’re so many things, but mostly, you’re good to me. That is why I would like to ask you to become my one and only for the rest of my life, you make me the happiest man in the world, and I want to be with you forever,” Hux pulls out a ring, cheeks pink with his embarrassment and nervousness. “Will you marry me?”Kylo looks shocked, eyes wide and beginning to be glassy as tears form in them. He nods fervently, cupping Hux’s cheeks as he leans in for a slow kiss. When he breaks away he is most certainly in tears, and Hux is closer than he’d admit.   
“Yes, a thousand times yes, of course I’ll marry you,” He says, holding out his hand so Hux can slide on the ring. It looks gorgeous on him, and Kylo admires it for a few moments. “It’s so beautiful,” The raven haired man says, and this time it’s Hux who leans in for a kiss.  
As he kisses his fiance, he also fumbles with the seatbelt to free Kylo from the restraints. He pulls at his shirt, managing to get Kylo to follow along and crawl into his lap. Perhaps it’s the adrenaline, or maybe he had this planned the whole time, but all he knows is that he needs to take Kylo now. Kylo begins to removes Hux’s seatbelt as Hux pulls away from Kylo’s full lips to press tender, open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.  
“You’re beautiful, Kylo,” Hux says firmly, pulling off Kylo’s shirt so he can begin to mark his chest. Kylo is already eagerly grinding against Hux, panting and gripping at the back of Hux’s seat.   
“Shut up, you’re just love drunk,” Kylo says, an before Hux can protest, Kylo’s kissing him again. It’s passionate, and Hux’s hands wander appreciatively over Kylo’s toned chest.   
“I want to fuck you,” Hux says when they break apart, and the small moan Kylo gives in response is enough to let Hux know he wants this too. From this statement it’s frantic, Hux hardly manages to get Kylo undressed and Kylo is focused solely on getting Hux’s cock ready. Hux tries to prep Kylo but it’s rushed at Kylo’s insistence, and the tension builds and build inside of the tiny airplane until finally Kylo is lowering himself onto Hux’s cock. Both of them are covered in a light sheen of sweat, and time begins to slow until Kylo has Hux buried to the hilt, and everything stops. The only sounds are their quick breaths and the soft hum of the engine, drastically different from moments before when they were both encouraging each other and frantically moving forward, just for this. Hux fits inside of him so well, and in this moment, he can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than above Lover’s Lake with his soon-to-be-husband.   
“Move,” Hux commands, hands resting on Kylo’s hips to steady him, ready to offer assistance with anything he may need. Kylo obeys, starting at first with small, calculated movements. The adrenaline rushes back after the few moments of pure bliss, and Kylo’s small movements become faster, harder, until he’s pulling almost completely off of Hux and then pushing himself back down fervently. Hux grabs Kylo’s cock and pumps it in time with Kylo’s thrusts. They’re erratic thrusts but Hux still manages to keep pretty good time with Kylo until heat is coiling low in their abdomen and they grow more and more desperate for release. Kylo comes first, and it only takes a few more hard thrusts for Hux to follow suit. Kylo doesn’t immediately pull off of Hux, he’s too busy nuzzling Hux’s neck and avoiding cleaning up a mess.  
“You just got new seat covers,” Kylo says after a moment, and Hux laughs breathlessly.   
“Yes, but I haven’t switched them out yet,” He says slyly, and Kylo can’t help but laugh. The air feels cleaner a mile high above the earth, and they’re both happier than they could have ever imagined.  
“I love you, Kylo Ren,” Hux says softly against Kylo’s neck.  
“I love you too, Armitage Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, this has been an absolute blessing to write and I had so much fun. Thanks to @ magicandmalice on Tumblr for being such a wonderful person and being so flexible! Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy! It's kind of a mess because I wanted to do so much but I had so little time, so I'm hoping to add some prequels/sequels/or something in the future that has much more detail than this little fic!!


End file.
